1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet washing devices and more particularly pertains to a new pet washing device for containing a pet so that it may be sprayed with water and cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet washing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes elongated nozzles for ensuring that the pet is substantially covered with water as well as openings which may be used to reach into the device so that shampoo and the like may be easily applied to the pet.